


Sweet baby boy

by T_Writing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, bottom! madison, jeffmads - Freeform, jeffmads smut, top! jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Writing/pseuds/T_Writing
Summary: James gets punished by Thomas





	Sweet baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 532  
> Personal rating: Meh  
> Written for some good friends

James was panting hard. He'd gotten tied up with his purple vibrator inside him as punishment for flirty with another man, but not any man. James had been flirting with Thomas's enemy, Alexander Hamilton.

James had been in there for about half an hour, which to James left like forever. James had been visited by Thomas about fifteen minutes ago and Thomas didn't care barehanded.  
"Thomas?"  
Thomas slapped his ass, hard  
"Aa... D-daddy?"  
"That's right baby boy and Daddy didn't come alone"  
"What?"  
Thomas showed James the blindfold and cock ring that he'd brought with him. James's eyes widened as he looked at what Thomas had brought with him. Thomas put them on James and turned up the vibrator, he then swifty went to deal with some business that James didn't care about right then. James loved this, he loved the feeling of the toy, the rope and ring, but the blindfold was just the cherry on top.

Thomas returned after fifteen minutes to find James moaning like crazy. Thomas smiled at this unholy site before his eyes. Thomas walked up to James. He silently touched James nipple, in turn causing him to mew a bit louder  
"D-daddy, don't t-tease me l-like that"  
Thomas stayed silent and started to play with both of them  
"Daddy!"  
Thomas loved this, so he decided to use his mouth gently on James beautiful chest  
"Daddy? I-is that you?"  
Thomas continued to stay silent as he he took his free hand to tease James's cock slightly which made James mew even louder  
"Daddy, p-please reply"  
Thomas gave James a quick and gently kiss before going using his mouth on the other nipple. Thomas didn't go back to playing with his cock but to playing with the vibrator in his ass.  
James bucked his hips back onto the vibrator as Thomas slipped it in and out of James  
"Daddy~"  
James moaned out as Thomas continued to play with him. Thomas slowly stopped what playing with his nipples. James was a bit confused until he felt the vibrator being turned up to the highest setting. James shaked his hips and tried to get the toy deeper causing Thomas to grin at what he'd gotten his lover to be like for him and only him.  
"Daddy, I-I'm wa-aana c-cum"  
James bit down on his lip, almost causing blood to come out. Thomas obliged James's request. Thomas slowly started to take off the cock ring that James wanted so desperately off. James came with loud slutty moan. 

Thomas turned off the vibrator and took it out. James smiled lightly with red eyes as Thomas took off the blindfold  
"Thomas"  
James was out of breath. Thomas gave James a kiss on the forehead before taking off the rope that he'd put on James when they started. Once James was untied he gave Thomas a big hug  
"I love you Thomas"  
Thomas squeezed James  
"I love you too, baby boy"  
James's face went a bit red as Thomas called him by his nickname. Thomas pulled him into a deep kiss which James loved  
"Let's go wash up, now don't we?"  
James smiled as Thomas picked him up and brought him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of it, any notes would be great!


End file.
